User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Puzzle battle 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tjcool007 (Talk) 00:53, 26 January 2011 Hello! Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wikia! We always need new members. I'm SophiaDena13, so leave a message if you have any problems. 08:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering how it is possible to delete a page. I was thinking of putting a few articles togeter into one single one. Such as The Time Maching as one example. Hi! About deleting articles, you need to ask the admins for that. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I like your idea Heya, I just wanted to say that I like your idea of putting what puzzles that the minor charecters give on their pages. Oh, and do you like this picture? I giggle every time I see it! SophiaDena13 18:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I just need a few more and I'm done. Oh! And yes Clive is my favorite character and I found that pretty funny too. Diabolical Box Characters I have completed my replay of Layton 2 and now want to update the character articles with the new information I'm armed with. However, not many Diabolical Box Puzzles have articles. I want to know if I should go ahead with no links, links to pages that don't exist, links to other websites, or just not doing anything at all at this point? I do know every puzzle's(1-138) location and person who gives it to you. Wattz 12:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey there! Hi! We're making a conference on the chat applet so we can talk about Layton and other things! Wanna come? I'm calling everybody I see. --Layton Fan The Diabolical Box Characters I finished the characters for Diabolical Box. (I hope) So now I have to finish my replay of Unwound Future and I'll have all of the info I need to enhance those articles.Wattz 03:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oooops. Missed a couple. They weren't in the character box. I'll get right on them now.Wattz 15:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Fun Fact I was wondering if our wiki can be like others. I noticed other wikis I tried working with (Fallout and Golden Sun) hava tidbits and facts on thier main page. I think you know where I'm going with this. Could we have that with ours? Like, 4 facts a month won't kill you.Wattz 16:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Damn! Heya! It's so annoying, because I would make you an Admin, but I can't figure out how! I think you should ask Tjcool007. He knows how to do a lot of stuff on here. SophiaDena13 18:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! I was wondering when, or even if I could, become an admin. I'll talk to Tjcool007 as soon as I get the chance. Wattz 20:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administration I asked for the other Admin's input on Forum:Adminship. Please leave a word of motivation there so they know you would be a good Admin. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Have you seen... The Mask of Miracle links and pics I recently posted? You know, that Lando/Masked Gentleman thing. --Layton Fan 123 02:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did and I since I probably won't play Mask of Miracle until late 2012 I don't care about spoilers, no offense. But still, I can't believe that that's true. Wattz 03:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm going to sound very stupid saying this. How do you make a category page? Wattz 14:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Like any other page. :P Of course you'll need to add the category on other pages too - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another question about categories. How do you get rid of a category from a page? Just for future reference. Wattz 14:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You get rid of the category from a page by removing it from the bar on the bottom. It it's not in that bar, you have to remove the Category:... line on the page itself. If it's not there either, this means the category is added by a Template, and the template needs to be removed/edited to remove the category from the page. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Thank you. I don't really know everything about wikis yet. Just wanted to know something new. Wattz 17:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, i noticed you in this wiki but i haven't well.... say hi to you yet :) Can i ask what other games do you play besides Professor Layton? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Wow. Ummm. Let's see here. Games I like to play... *Golden Sun 1, 2, and 3. *Fallout1, 2, 3, New Vegas, and Tactics. *Paper Mario 1, 2, and 3. *Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2. *Super Mario Bros. 1, 2, Lost Levels, 3, New, New Wii. *Red Dead Redemption. *Mass Effect. *Picross DS. *Brain Age and Brain Age 2. *Soul Caliber 1, 2, and 4. *Crazy Taxi. *Pokemon Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Fire Red, and Pearl versions. *Yu-gi-oh!. *Dungeons and Dragons. *Golden Eye (N64). *Professor Layton 1, 2, and 3. *and that's all I play frequently anyway... Wattz 13:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC)